Burden of the Past
by Demon Hunter Zoro
Summary: What if Zoro was an Uchiha? The elite clan of Konoha, but he never told anyone? Zoro is a member of th Uchiha clan and he is also a Jinchuuriki of a tailed beast. Read to find out more. ZoNa and Zoro and Sanji Nakamaship
1. Admiral Aokiji and the Sharingan

Chapter 1: Admiral Aokiji and the Sharingan

"OOOOIIIIII! Dinner's ready!" Sanji said from the deck of Going Merry.

"Oh boy!" Luffy said and hopped down from the figure head and ran towards the kitchen. "Did you prepare meat?" he asked as he sat down, picking up his fork and knife.

"Yes, I did Luffy now please, don't steal other people's food." Sanji said. Everyone piled into the galley and they began to eat. After a very eventful meal full of warnings and punches the crew walked out and saw an island in the distance.

"OOOHHH! An island!" Luffy cried.

"I wonder what we'll see!" Usopp said

"Maybe there will be cool books!" Chopper said. The three boys began ranting on about what the island may be like while rest of the crew smiled and went on about their own business. Robin continued reading on the deck, Sanji went to wash the dishes, Nami was finishing up her maps and Zoro went back to training like he was before dinner. They continued on until they reached the island.

"YYAAAYYY! An island!" Luffy yelled.

"Let's explore!" Usopp cried. The whole crew got of the ship and hopped on to the seemingly deserted island. The crew explored and laughed, continuing deeper into the island. Suddenly Robin stopped, her eyes widening.

"What's wrong Robin?" Sanji asked.

"T-Th-That man! It's Aokiji, a Marine admiral!" Robin whispered, pointing at a tall man as she started backing up in fear.

"A Marine Admiral?" Luffy said, tilting his head to one side in confusion. "That's no problem! We'll just kick his ass!"

"No… it's not that simple Luffy…" Robin said.

"Oi! If he's a marine admiral, shouldn't we leave?" Usopp cried.

"I'm not interested in capturing any of you." The admiral said. He laid down on the ground. "I came to confirm that Nico Robin had left Alabasta. So now that you have another wanted criminal in your crew, your total bounty goes up. Let`s see… 100,000,000 plus 60,000,000 plus 79,000,000 … Screw that. Some big number."

'It's 239,000,000 you big idiot. ' Zoro thought.

"Do the damn math" Zoro said.

The admiral looked up at Zoro and closed his eyes.

"**GOMU GOMU NO…"** Luffy suddenly said.

"Hey stop! Hold on, Luffy!" Sanji cried.

"Stop, stop!" Usopp said. Sanji and Usopp tried desperately to stop Luffy from attacking the admiral.

"You`re a splitting image of you grandfather, Monkey D. Luffy. Childlike and reckless...and yet hard to fully understand." The admiral said. Luffy looked slightly panicked at this statement.

"G-Grandpa?" he stuttered.

"Your grandfather helped me out a long time ago. I came here to see Nico Robin and you for myself. And so… Are you ready to die?" the admiral asked. "The government still doesn't consider you a threat… but based on your past encounters, we know you can be a formidable crew. You may be few in numbers, but the number of rogues gathered here, you will become trouble all too soon. Among the crew, the one I consider the most dangerous is you, Nico Robin. You are a great threat to the World Government." The admiral began walking slowly towards Robin. They all began running towards her, but the Aokiji grabbed her before they could reach her and turned her into ice.

"Robin-chan!"Sanji yelled.

"Bastard!" Luffy cried, running towards Aokiji. The admiral grabbed Luffy and froze him too.

"Guys!" Zoro said pointing to Chopper, Nami and Usopp. "Take Luffy and Robin back to the ship. Me and Curly-Brow will take care of this."

"Who are you calling Curly-Brow, Marimo?!" Sanji snapped. Zoro didn't rise to the bait.

"You ready, Sanji?" he asked. Sanji nodded as Zoro smirked and reached for his swords. He gasped when he realised they weren't there.

"Shit! I left my swords on the ship!" Zoro said. The admiral looked slightly amused. He grabbed a handful of grass and froze them into a shape of a sword.

"**ICE SABLES" **he said, running towards Sanji. A figure appeared in front of him and Sanji realised it was Zoro. The ice sword was deep in his left shoulder.

"Zoro! What are you doing, you idiot!" Sanji said. The admiral cocked an eyebrow at Zoro.

"What _are_ you doing?" the admiral asked, confused.

Zoro smirked as he replied. "I don't have a sword to block your blow." The admiral smiled as he backed away. Sanji and Zoro did the same. Suddenly, the admiral disappeared and appeared again in front of Zoro. With one powerful swing, he nailed Zoro in the head, sending him flying into a tree. Aokiji turned around and thrust the sword forward, ready to impale Sanji. Sanji closed his eyes, preparing himself for the pain. It never came. Sanji opened his eyes slightly and saw a mass of green hair.

"No… Zoro! " Sanji said when he saw the tip of the sword poking out of Zoro's back. The admiral made an attempt to pull the sword out but wasn't able to due to the fact that Zoro had an iron grip on the ice sword.

"Impressive strength." Aokiji said, letting go of the sword. Sanji began to run towards the admiral when a hand stopped him.

"Zoro!" Sanji yelled. "What are you doing now?" Zoro turned around to look at him.

"Let me finish this fight." He said

"You're going to finish this fight?! Look at you! You can barely stand!" Sanji cried. Just then he noticed there was something different about his eyes. Instead of the dark brown it used to be, it was now red, with three comma-like things around it.

"I don't need to move to finish this fight." Zoro said. "Listen. What you're about to see, don't mention it to the others. If you do, I'm going to make sure you regret you were ever born."

"But-" Sanji said.

"SWEAR IT!" he yelled.

"I…I…I swear." Sanji said softly. Aokiji scoffed.

"**Mangekyou Sharingan**" Zoro said. Sanji watched as the three commas spun around and bonded to make a pinwheel like eye. Zoro glared at the admiral and suddenly, a vortex appeared out of nowhere, sucking the admiral in. Sanji dropped his cigarette in shock as he watched the admiral disappear.

"W-Wh-What the hell was that, Zoro!" Sanji asked. There was no answer. "Zoro?" Zoro staggered a little and almost fell over. "Oi!" Sanji said. Sanji stopped. He couldn't help but stare. There was blood dripping from Zoro's eyes, making him look frightening. Zoro's eyes changed back to red. Zoro blinked and his eyes turned back into those brown eyes he was familiar with. Zoro looked up at him and fell over. Sanji sighed as he put Zoro's right arm around his neck and started back to the ship.


	2. Zoro's Secret

Chapter 2: Zoro's secret

"Sanji!" Usopp said from aboard the ship. "Are you okay?" You're covered in blood!" It took a while for Sanji to realise what Usopp was talking about. He looked down at his shirt, now covered in blood from where Zoro was impaled.

"This isn't my blood." Sanji said. "It's Zoro's."

Chopper ran on to the deck, and as soon as he saw Zoro, his eyes widened. "Hold on one second! I'll treat Zoro right away." Chopper said as Sanji got on the ship.

"No." Zoro said. Sanji look at him.

"Are you crazy?" Sanji exclaimed.

"Treat Robin and Luffy first." Zoro said.

"But-"

"Just do it!" He said.

"A-Alright." Chopper said and with that he went to go take care of Luffy and Robin. Zoro leaned against the rail of the ship and pulled the ice sword out of his body. Sanji looked at him.

"Do you really think you should be doing that?" He asked. Zoro shrugged.

"It was melting anyways." Zoro said. Sanji stared at him. "What?" he asked.

"Your eyes." Sanji said. " Their bleeding." Zoro frowned.

"Oh that? Not a big deal." He said as he used his fingers to wipe it away.

"How is that "not a big deal?" Sanji asked. "How often do you see people's eyes bleed after they fight?" Zoro glared at him and got up. The last thing he remembered was staggering and everything going black.

* * *

The first thing he was aware of as he woke up was that his back felt… numb. He crack opened his eyes, suppressing a groan and looked around.

"You finally awake, Marimo?" Sanji said from the corner of the room. Zoro turned to llok at him.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"Ten days." Sanji answered. Zoro smirked.

"Figured it was around that long." Sanji raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"My back is numb." Zoro said simply. Sanji sat down next to him.

"You owe me an explanation about your eyes, Marimo." Sanji said.

"Do I now?" Zoro said sarcastically. "I don't owe you anything, crap-cook."

"Yes, you do. You owe it to me for dragging your ass back to the ship and lugging you into the infirmary because you refused to be treated first." Sanji said.

"SSSSAAAANNNNJJJJIIIII! FOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD!" a voice said from outside. Zoro looked at Sanji and smirked.

"You better reply to that." He said.

"Tch. Don't go thinking you won Marimo." Sanji said. He got up and walked up to the door opened and stuck his head out. "WAIT LUFFY! YOU JUST HAD LUNCH! BESIDES, I HAVE A MARIMO TO DEAL WITH!" he yelled. Zoro winced slightly at the loud voice.

"Huh? Zoro's awake?!" Luffy exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us" he said as the crew came piling into the room.

"You're finally awake! I was starting to worry!" Chopper said.

"Zoro! I was wondering when you were going to wake up!" Luffy exclaimed. The rest of the crew continued to ramble on and Zoro clutched his head.

"Shut up!" Zoro said. He groaned. "Geez, you guys make my head spin." The group looked at him and smiled.

"We'll you alone for a while then, Mr. Swordsman." Robin said. The crew piled out of the door and Sanji turned to him.

"Mind explaining the eyes then?" Sanji asked. Zoro sighed. There was no avoiding it now.

"…Ever heard of the Uchiha clan?" he asked.

* * *

**A/N Sorry, short chapter. I'll update soon. And yes i know ots kind of confusing now, but it'll all become clear soon!**

**-Demon Hunter**


	3. The Hidden Villages

Chapter 3: The Hidden Villages

"What?" Sanji asked.

"The Uchiha clan." Zoro said. "Judging from your reaction, you haven't heard of the Uchiha."

"So what it is it?" Sanji asked.

"Shut up ero- cook! I'm getting there!" Zoro said. He winced and propped himself up against the board of the bed. "The Uchiha clan is a clan with a special ability called the Sharingan. It resides in the eyes. This technique can instantly see through illusions and read the opponent's attacks. You could say we can predict them." Zoro explained.

"Go on." Sanji said.

"There are also many other things the Sharingan can do. Number one, it can copy a person's abilities, whether it's a devil fruit or a special attack. It can also see high speed movement and hypnotize a person." Zoro said.

"What does that have to do with your eyes?" Sanji asked.

"I am an Uchiha." Zoro said. "One of the last left. The Sharingan can also evolve into something called a Mangekyou Sharingan. That is what you saw when we were fighting Aokiji. Each person's Mangekyou is different. Mine, as you saw can create an opening to another dimension."

"Another dimension? Ok. But that doesn't explain the bleeding." Sanji said.

"Well, you don't actually think such power comes without a consequence, do you?" Zoro asked. "The Mangekyou Sharingan does affect you after using it. First, it drains a _ton_ of energy. Not joking when I say that. Also, the amount of times you use it. If you use it for more than 5 times, your eyes start to bleed. If you use it more than 10, your vision starts to fade. By 15, you will go completely blind."

"How can you put that so bluntly?" Sanji asked. "And how many times have you used that… _Sharingan_ of yours?"

"5." Zoro said simply. "Well, is that all the questions you have?"

"One more." Sanji said. Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Why did you save me then? You could have just left me, I would have survived."

"The way the admiral attacked you." Zoro said. "It reminded me of how an enemy had once attacked my friend." There was silence after that.

"I should get Chopper to check on you. He was getting worried about you so it would be better if I…" Sanji said after a while.

"Ya. Go ahead." Zoro said.

* * *

Meal time was as hectic as any meal time would be in the Straw-hat crew. There was a lot of yelling, Luffy stealing meat and much more.

"Ok everyone!" Nami said after everyone had eaten and was settled in. "We will be arriving at an island soon, probably about 2 days from now."

"Really!?" Luffy said jumping up and down. "What's it like?! Is it cool?"

"I'm getting there Luffy!" Nami yelled. "Anyway, these islands are called the hidden villages. The interesting thing about these villages is that they are actually islands in a circle. Any ship sailing there would land on 2 of the islands. Judging from the log pose, we will be landing on Land of Water and the Land of Fire"

"I read about these villages in a book, Navigator-san. It is said that there are 5 islands, the Land of Water, Land of Fire, Land of Wind, Land of Earth, and Land of Lightning. Each of these islands has a hidden village full of ninja-" Robin said.

"NINJA!" Luffy cried. "That is so cool!"

"Shut up Luffy and let Robin-san talk!" Sanji said, kicking Luffy in the face.

"Thank you cook-san." Robin said. "As I was saying, the village have ninja. The land of water has the village hidden in the mist, the land of fire has the village hidden in the leaves, the land of earth has the village hidden in the rocks, the land of wind has the village hidden in the sand, and the land of lightning has the village hidden in the clouds. Each of these villages have a leader, the most powerful and respected ninja in the village, given the name kage. There is the Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage and Tsuchikage."

"How long until we get to the island again?" Zoro asked.

"2 days. Listen when I talk Zoro." Nami said.

'2 days.' Zoro thought. 'That was enough for him to get a head start.' Zoro looked at the crew one more time before he excited the galley. He was going to leave tonight.

* * *

**A/N Sorry if this is confusing! It will all come clear soon! Also, sorry for the late update, i was on vacation in Ottawa :) R&R**


	4. Zoro is Leaving the Straw-Hat Crew

Zoro jumped over the side of the ship and landed swiftly on the water surface. He looked up at the ship and smiled. He was going to miss this crew. He felt like he belonged in this place, but he couldn't risk endangering any of them. He took the eternal pose to the hidden islands when heard a voice behind him.

"Where do you think your going, Marimo?" the voice asked. Zoro turned around. He had known Sanji was coming out of course, but he decided to ignore it earlier, which proved to be a bad idea.

"What does it look like I'm doing ero-cook? I'm leaving." Zoro said. Sanji stared at him.

"I''m not even going to ask about you standing on water because I have a feeling the explanation is going to be long, complicated and confusing." Sanji paused. "Is it just me or are you getting more stupid in the past few days? First you get yourself impaled because of me and now your leaving." Zoro stared at him.

"Why do you care?" he asked suspiciously. Sanji frowned.

"As much as I hate you, we are nakama, right? There are times when I care about you too." Sanji said. Zoro raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"As much as I want to deny that fact, it is true, which is why I'm leaving." Zoro said. "The hidden villages... the people there have strength on a whole new level from what we have encountered before. There speed, strenth and techniques are completely different."

"And what does that have to do with you!?" Sanji said.

"The village hidden in the leaves is my home village! I'm not from the East Blue. That was a lie so you wouldn't suspect me. If I were to go to the countries with you guys, it be like sending out a flare to enemies in the middle of a ghost protocol mission. It's suicide. Being one of the top ninja in the bingo book, shinobi are ordered to kill me on sight! That's not much of a problem when I'm alone, but with you guys, it's another story." Zoro said. Sanji was getting very agitated.

"Why do you doubt Luffy's strength?! You've seen him fight! He's strong! He can take care of us." Sanji yelled.

"Do you not understand my point!? These ninja are out of Luffy's league! Even if Luffy could defeat these ninja, there are tons of them out there! Thousands, millions, even. What about Nami, Chopper and Usopp? Who's going to protect them? Without me, you have a chance to pass by without being attacked." Zoro said.

"I'm quite surprised you would think that way. Nami, Usopp and Chopper are strong." Sanji said.

"I'm not denying the fact that their strong. Their just not strong enough." Zoro said. He turned around, ending their discussion. He was about to walk away when Sanji stopped him.

"Wait!" Sanji cried.

"What!?" Zoro said."I'm not going the wrong direction, if that's what you wanted to say!" Sanji shook his head and sat on the railing.

"Why are you so wanted?" he asked. Zoro frowned at him, as if to try and read his intentions.

"I'm one of the strongest ninja in the hidden villages." He paused for a second. "I'm also the host for one of the "tailed demons." Zoro said. With that, he ran off with incredible speed in the direction of the island. Sanji got up off the railing of the Going Merry.

"Tch. Take care of yourself, Marimo." he said.

* * *

The next morning, Sanji got up early and began cooking breakfast. He had decided last night that he was going to keep last night's conversation with Zoro a secret. Now that he thought about it, it was the first **real** conversations with Zoro. All the other times consisted of one word replies. Sanji's train of thoughts was cut of by Luffy's earsplitting cry for food.

"SSSSAAAANNNJJJJIIII! I WANT MEAT!" Luffy yelled. Sanji rubbed his ears.

'It seems that Luffy hasn't realised the Marimo is missing yet.' Sanji thought as Luffy rampaged into the kitchen. The rest of the crew piled in after him. As the crew sat down, Sanji began to set out the food. He was so busy thinking about Zoro, he forgot to treat his ladies like princesses.

"Sanji, is something wrong?" Usopp asked. "You're acting strange." Sanji blinked for second, as if snapping out of a daydream.

"Oh it's nothing." He said. Just then, Luffy looked up from his food and looked around the table.

"Where's Zoro?" he asked. He turned to Nami. "Have you seen him?" he asked. Nami shook her head.

"To come to think about it, I didn't see him in the boys cabin either." Usopp said. the crew looked at each other, confused.

"Where is he then?" Chopper asked. The rest of the crew, along with Sanji shrugged. Luffy got up, leaving his food on the table ran around the whole ship looking for him. He came back seconds later looking extremely confused.

"Where he be?" He wondered aloud. "Have you seen him, Sanji?"Sanji looked surprised for a second and quickly shook his head. There was an eerie silence that fell over the galley. Sanji could see the hurt in Luffy's eyes. The galley remained silent throughout the rest of the meal.

After the crew finished the meal, Sanji started washing the dishes. He thought about what Zoro had said the previous night.

"Cook-san, you know somthing about swordsman-san's disappearance, right?" Robin said. Sanji was so startled, he jumped and nearly dropped the plate he was washing.

"You probably talked to him last night before he left." Robin continued."And now you feel guilty because you couldn't stop him from leaving, right?" Sanji turned to face her.

"I guess that is part of it." he said.

"I think we should tell the rest of the crew, cook-san." Robin said Sanji seemed to consider that for a second.

"Alright." he finally said. "But I'm only telling them Zoro left."


End file.
